Opposites Attract
by basiliskgirl1
Summary: Hermione starts to understand Draco Malfoy...and he starts to understand her.


****

Opposites Attract

(A/N: Okay, I know Harry and Hermione are my favorite couple, but I thought I'd do a Draco/ Hermione one. This story was a weird dream I had, except it was me instead of Hermione. (That's the weird part.))

****

Chapter 1

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked out of the Great Hall and back in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. It was Saturday, and they had just finished breakfast. They were going back to do…well, they didn't know what they were going to do. In fact, they were discussing it right now.

"We could play chess, Harry. See if you can beat me this time," Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No way. I could never beat you."

Ron turned to Hermione. "You could go around taking points off Slytherins, Miss Prefect."

"Ron, you know I can't unless they're doing something wrong."

"But they're Slytherins! I'm sure you can make something up."

Hermione laughed. Then she looked behind her. She saw Draco Malfoy staring at her. She turned back around quickly. Was Draco Malfoy staring at me? At least I think he was. He could be looking at something in front of me. No, he couldn't have been staring at me, he hates me.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy called out.

Harry stopped. "What now?" he said, without turning around.

Hermione immediately prayed that Draco would lay off Harry today. Harry had been losing patience with Malfoy more quickly these days, and Hermione felt that any more of Malfoy's taunting would push Harry over the edge.

"I heard that you're failing almost every class."

Hermione scoffed. How long did it take for him to come up with that one?

"Oh, really?" said Harry, turning around. "Well…"

"Mr. Potter?" said another voice.

"Yes, Professor Mcgonagall?" 

"Come with me. I need to talk to you about your test you took yesterday." Mcgonagall walked down the hall, Harry following. After a couple seconds, Ron followed as well. That left Hermione and Draco alone in the hall.

Malfoy watched Harry, Ron, and the Professor disappear. Then he looked down at the ground. "God, that was a stupid insult," he muttered.

Hermione smiled. Was Malfoy saying what she thought he was?

Malfoy looked up at her quickly, as if he just realized she was there. " What, Mudblood?" he snapped.

Hermione's smile faded. "Why do you have to be so blackhearted?" she asked angrily.

Malfoy's eyes changed. They were now sad and distant, instead of cold, like they usually were. "Do you really want to know, Granger?" he whispered. Then he seemed to pull himself together and ran away, leaving a puzzled Hermione alone in the hall.

The next day, Hermione was running an errand for one of the teachers when she passed Pansy Parkinson and another girl in the corridor.

"Do you know what I heard about Draco?" Pansy whispered loudly, acting like she wanted the whole school to know.

"No, what?" the girl asked.

"Do you remember when he was taken out of school for 2 days?" said Pansy.

"Yes."

Hermione remembered as well. She and the boys had enjoyed those 2 Draco-free days.

"well, supposedly he was with his dad-"

__

Doing God knows what, Hermione thought.

"And his dad beat him up!"

The other girl gasped. So did Hermione.

"No!"

"Yes, and he has big bruises all over him."

"How do you know, Pansy? Have you two been doing something I should know about?"

"Oh, of course not, Alicia. My god, one of these days your dirty little mind will get you into trouble."

Pansy and Alicia walked away, never noticing Hermione, which was a good thing. She just stood there, in the middle of the hall. For the first time in her life, she felt a wave of sympathy for Draco. Imagine, getting beat up by your own father! Suddenly, Hermione decided that she didn't believe Pansy, but maybe she would talk to Draco anyway.

While our favorite trio was rushing to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione spotted Draco near a classroom door, leaning against the wall. She stopped.

"Hermione, aren't you coming?" Harry asked.

"yeah, but you two go ahead." She said.

The two boys went on, and Hermione started walking over to Draco. She stopped a few feet in front of him. On his neck, there was the blackish-purplish color of a bruise. He looked up and saw her staring at his neck. He glared at her and pulled up his collar, hiding the bruise. 

"Draco Malfoy, what the hell is going on with you?" Hermione said softly.

Draco looked at her for what seemed like forever. Then he straightened and grabbed her arm. "Come on,"

He said. Hermione found herself being dragged into a empty room.

"Now," he said," how much do you know?"

(A/N: There you go! Tell me you like it. Or you can tell me you don't like it. Depends on what you think. )


End file.
